


I Am Alive.

by Sammers2000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater
Genre: Multi, My own story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammers2000/pseuds/Sammers2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An OC story for the sister of Death the Kid, Ciel Phantomhive, and Ausra. Also the Daughter of Lord Death. </p>
<p>The girl was mutated, experimented on, and outcasted. </p>
<p>All she wants is to find her home..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alive.

The amusing thing about looking death in the eyes is that it really makes life clearer. Take right now, for example. I swallowed in air, my lungs frantically straining for the oxygen to sustain them as I bolted for my life. My mind had absolutely one focus right now: to breakout. Nothing else mattered, not the ache of my chest seizing as it struggled to breathe in, not the prickle of my arms being scratched to strings by the brush or the pain of my feet being impaled with rocks and sticks. Screeching and shrieking could be heard in the distance. 

Hannah, don’t give up. You have to escape this. 

My feet halted as soon as I reached the end of ground. I looked behind me, I could see figures in the distance. I looked over the edge, gulping as I saw the sharp rocks. Their voices grew closer, louder, and sounded more agitated. I had to decide which fate would be worse. Going back, or falling. 

I chose falling. 

I began to run over the edge, my feet hitting the ground beneath me, my dirt caked hands curled into fists as I silently jumped off the edge. The cool air blew in my face as my lips curled into a smile. 

I was finally free.


End file.
